dragon_piecefandomcom-20200216-history
Graveyard of a Madman Part 3
Previous: Graveyard of a Madman Part 2 Chio pulled the slingshot back a great deal, and seven feet away from his chair was a large poster of a clown holding a blue balloon. He fired, and the hard candy hit, and burst, sticking to the picture right beside the clown's foot. Chio: Damn. His room was a mess, but that was to be expected, they seldom left it. When Usagi got better, she pretty much moved into Chio's room so that he could look after her. It pretty much turned into one of those relationships that Chio could only dream about back when he was a very young teenager back in junior highschool. '' '''Usagi: '''Kajikajikajikajikaji laughed a little, then turned the page in her magazine. So when were you planning to actually socialize with the rest of the crew? '''Chio:' Eh, I don't know. Things are pretty boring out there. Last time I went out there, Nikk and Alice were building a gingerbread house, and while I do like gingerbread, I respectfully declined. fly another candy at the poster and hit the clown's foot. Usagi: Hmmmm, how did Rinji look last time you saw him? Chio: Better, much better, actually. Looks like his head wound is healing rather nicely. I still can't believe how much blood covered his face when Jiro carried him on board. Looked like something out of a horror novel. Usagi: Yeah, I'm not going to lie, I'm somewhat glad I was unconscious for that portion of it. From what you said, Ellis took forever to stitch him up and clean him. Chio grunted in agreement, but said nothing. He pulled the slingshot back and shot it at the picture again, this time hitting the clown in the stomach. Usagi looked over at him from the floor and got up to her feet. He closed his eyes and laid his head back, sighing a bit as she crawled onto the bed and leaned her head onto his chest. Without thinking about it, his hand started to run through her shorter, pink hair and she smiled. '' '''Usagi:' You really should go out there and socialize with the crew. Without Rinji, they'll need you as the first mate to command them. Jiro's holding it, but he could always use some help. Chio: So, I was wondering. eyes still closed. Usagi: Yeah? up at him. Chio: Does this mean you're my girlfriend? Usagi's eyes widened slightly, her face a symbol of disbelief for a moment, but then she started to giggle, unable to control herself. Usagi: Kaaaajikajikajikajikaji! If you really want to give it that label. Kajikajikajikajikaji!! Sure. Chio smiled at her, and she lifted herself up, giving him a very deep kiss on the lips. ----- Ellis: I dunno, Chiba sounds like a cute little kid. I really liked the first house he went to, but the second one, I dunno. I think the old lady over-worked the poor little guy. on her tea. Jana: Well, I figured it was a representation of a middle-class home versus a lower class society. Nikk: It doesn't seem to have that deep of a meaning. I think it was just a differentiate his experience between houses. Alice: Dear me, the poor child seems so pessimistic of everywhere he goes. I simply wish he would find a good home to go to. Kimi: Yeah, but now he has to dodge that Lord Brandon guy. on a rice cracker. Dala walked back into the room, a small towel in her hand so she could clean up the spill she had made on the floor. She was thankful that her tea didn't get on the book that they were all reading. Kimi: Dala, you okay honey? refilled Dala's new glass. Dala: Yeah, I'm good, just forgot the cup was in my hand. smiled and moved the bangs out from in front of her face. Jana: Alright, well, once you're comfortable, we can continue with page seventy. Alice: Delightful. some and smiled at Nikk, who acknowledged her with a nod. Chio: Hey guys. into the room, his hands in the air, and stretching. Everyone: '''Chio! '''Alice: Chio, how wonderful to see you! Take a seat, we're all reading a most interesting piece of literature. Chio: Oh yeah? What's it called? Jana: at the cover because she could never remember that one word. Reticent Empire. Chio: Oh, yeah, I think I've heard of that book. Why does that sound so familiar? his hand on his chin and looked to the side. Kimi: Come, sit, you might remember while she reads it. Chio complied and sat beside Alice and Ellis, who offered him some riceballs, which he declined. Jana: Read. Beyond the valley, which stood as the old man's backyard, there was plenty of places to hide. Behind a large collection of rocks which formed near the hill, which had a very small passage between the two, there was a dwelling which many wild animals made their nest. Chiba used his nesting place to sit for long periods of time while it was daytime, and pass the time while he waited for nightfall. His new job as a chef's errand boy allowed him lots of time while he waited for the old man to call. Usagi: out of Chio's room, and heard Jana reading to the rest of them. She looked to see that she had a book tucked up behind her legs which were covered up by a comforter. She felt a little left out, but then remembered what she'd been doing for the past few days and figured she wouldn't want to be disturbed anyway. Hmm decided to make her way to the bathroom before she joined the others. Jana: reading. Soon, he heard the call from the old man. "Ya young bastard! Ya got two bread loafs to get out now move your ass!" That's when the words "young" and "bastard" stuck out in Usagi's mind. Young bastard... there's no way someone else would be using those two words like that. Jana: Chiba popped out from behind the collection of tall rocks by the hill and sprinted his way toward the-- Usagi: Wait! eyes flew to her. Young bastard?! Chiba?! What the hell are you reading?!?!?!? As Jana's legs went down the dull, brown leather cover showed itself, and Usagi's face went blank and her mouth hung open, her finger pointed at it. The only sound she could make was a mild hissing from her mouth. Chio: Oooohhh, riiiiight. Reticent Empire... So that's... Oooohh... to keep his mouth shut. There was an instant tension growing in the room, and everyone could have sworn they saw Usagi's eyes begin to glow a very dark, sinister red as she glared straight at Jana, who started to shrink back. Jana: Usagi! I'm-- uh! Wait! I just-- well! I uh! Kimi: Usagi, before you do anything crazy, we were just trying to relieve some-- Usagi: There will be retribution! You were told not to show anyone else! Now you must pay for betraying my trust! could see the very red aura around her as the very air around her seemed to waver in a haze. Jana: Here! the book to Nikk, who caught it, and here came Usagi. Usagi: Ie ken shuhomasen: her fists Shomon! Usagi came forward with one single open palm, and as Jana caught it, all of her muscles in her body tensed up immediately to compensate for such a horrible blow. The black-haired fighter struggled against Usagi's one palm, but her other hand came up, grasped Jana by the front of her robe and threw her straight across the room. '' ''The pink haired samurai could hear others telling her to stop, but this was no stopping matter. Jana landed on her head, then her shoulder and rolled onto her feet. As she looked toward Usagi, the samurai woman was already running toward her, on the wall. Her feet sped across the wood paneling, and then lunged straight at a waiting fighter. '' ''Jana saw no way out of this, if she didn't do something quick, Usagi was going to take her down, but good. That's when she finally took a hard stance. Jana: Tora! Shishou! Usagi's surprise, Jana lunged forward very soon after her, and came in with a flawless left palm thrust, which Usagi parried with her elbow, and was stopped in her forward momentum. It did not end there, Jana's attack combination continued with a right fist which struck Usagi's shoulder, rendering it completely numb from the shoulder to her hand. Then Jana whirled around with a spinning kick straight to Usagi's side, and that was when Usagi's strength truly showed as her hand reached to the side and clamped down on Jana's ankle. The two of them struggled to gain control, but a catman limped by them, excusing himself. It took ten more seconds of struggling with Jana to finally realize something. Usagi's eyes went wide open, and stopped the struggle. She looked up to see Rinji limp to the bathroom and close the door. Everyone in the room stopped as realization spread, and after a moment the toilet flushed. '' '''Ellis:' Okay, whoa whoa, time out. Both of you get your asses up and away from one a'nudda! finally broke the two fighting women up. Both'a yous get yer heads straight before I end this fight for you! Now, I need to look after my patient looked at the bathroom door. After he washes his hands! loud enough for him to hear. '''Rinji: '''Yeah, yeah on the sink. Graveyard of a Madman Part 4 Category:The Other Side Category:Rinji79 Story Category:Stories Category:One Piece Stories